headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Sisko
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Deep Space Station 9 | known relatives = Joseph Sisko (father); Sarah Sisko (mother): Jennifer Sisko (1st wife, deceased); Jake Sisko (son); Kasidy Yates (2nd wife); Unborn child | status = | year of birth = 2332 Star Trek Database profile | year of death = | first appearance = Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Emissary | played by = Avery Brooks }} Benjamin Sisko is a central character featured in the Star Trek television franchise and was the main character and authority figure from the 1993-1999 television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He is played by actor Avery Brooks and was introduced in the series' pilot episode, "Emissary". He appeared in all 173 episodes of the series (including Mirror Universe variants). Overview Benjamin Sisko is a military commander for the Federation Starfleet and was the commander of the space station Deep Space 9. He was also captain of the Federation escort ship, the USS Defiant. Benjamin lived aboard Deep Space 9 with his son, Jake Sisko. Benjamin grew up in New Orleans, Louisiana and worked at his father's creole restaurant, Sisko's. His first wife was killed during the Borg attack at Wolf 359 a few years prior to his assignment on Deep Space 9. Biography This current biography is taken from the Benjamin Sisko entry at Wikipedia. Editors are encouraged to rework the following sections to make them unique to this database. Early life and career Born in 2332 in New Orleans, Louisiana, Benjamin is the son of Joseph Sisko, the chef and owner of the restaurant "Sisko's Creole Kitchen," "Sisko's" for short. His birth mother was a human woman named Sarah. However, Sarah was actually possessed by one of the Bajoran Prophets (the life-forms that exist inside the Bajoran wormhole), who manipulated her into marrying Joseph and conceiving Benjamin. Sarah and Joseph were happily married until Sarah disappeared two days after Ben's first birthday, when the life-form left her body. She died in an accident several years later. Joseph eventually met and married another woman who went on to raise Benjamin as her own son. Benjamin remained unaware of these events until well into his adulthood and long after he had otherwise made contact with the Bajoran Prophets. Ben has a sister named Judith, and at least two brothers. Sisko entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. During his sophomore year, he was in a field-study assignment on Starbase 137. He met a woman named Jennifer in Babylon, New York on Gilgo Beach, shortly after graduating from the Academy. The two eventually wed and had a son named Jake. As a Starfleet officer coming up through the ranks, Sisko was mentored by Curzon Dax, a joined Trill serving as Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, when the two were stationed aboard the USS Livingston early in Sisko's career. The symbiotic nature of the joined Trill becomes a significant aspect to Sisko's later relationships with his DS9 science officer Jadzia Dax, who inherited the Dax symbiont from Curzon; and DS9 counselor Ezri Dax, who inherits the Dax symbiont upon Jadzia's death. Sisko served aboard the USS Okinawa under Captain Leyton, who saw command potential in the young officer; Leyton promoted Sisko to Lieutenant Commander and made him his executive officer. It was during this assignment that Sisko and Leyton fought in the war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi. Sisko eventually transferred to the USS Saratoga as its first officer. In early 2367, the Saratoga was one of the 40 Starfleet vessels involved in the Battle of Wolf 359 against the Borg. In an attempt to gain knowledge about Starfleet defenses, the Borg assimilate Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise, registry NCC-1701-D, creating a Borg drone known as Locutus. In the ensuing battle, 39 of the starships at Wolf 359 are destroyed and an estimated 11,000 people are lost; including Sisko's wife, Jennifer. Afterward, Sisko took a position at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars, overseeing the development of new ships, including the USS Defiant, which was created specifically to contend with the Borg threat. Deep Space Nine In 2369, Sisko is assigned to the Bajoran sector to command Deep Space Nine and to help Bajor's recovery from the recently-concluded Cardassian occupation, shepherding them toward possible membership in the United Federation of Planets. Sisko and his son Jake reluctantly take up residence on the station. Recognizing that the then-decrepit station is not an "ideal environment" in which to raise a son, Sisko contemplates resigning his commission. Adding to Sisko's discomfort is the presence of Jean-Luc Picard, who briefs him on his mission. Sisko continues to harbor deep resentment toward Picard for his role, however unwilling, in the death of his wife. Upon Sisko's first visit to Bajor, the Bajoran Kai, Opaka Sulan, labels him "the Emissary of the Prophets" and gives him one of the Tears of the Prophets, a mysterious glowing Orb that supposedly comes from Bajor's Prophets. By studying the orb and nearby stellar phenomenon, Jadzia Dax finds a location of unusual activity in the nearby Denorios Belt. Traveling there, Dax and Sisko discover the first known stable wormhole; the other end of which connects to the Gamma Quadrant. During their return trip through the wormhole, Sisko and Dax encounter the mysterious aliens living within it. The devoutly spiritual Bajorans believe them to be their "Celestial Temple" and Prophets, respectively. These aliens exist outside linear time. Sisko's first contact with the aliens is awkward and difficult for both parties; but the encounter helps Sisko recognize that he has never allowed himself to move beyond the bitterness and grief of losing his wife, as well as his anger towards Picard. After leaving the wormhole, Sisko embraces the opportunity to move forward and command DS9 and adopts a less hostile attitude towards Picard before his departure. After DS9 is moved to the mouth of the wormhole in order to firmly claim it for Bajor, it becomes a new hub of scientific, commercial and political activity. The wormhole's discovery cements in Opaka's and other Bajorans' minds the notion that Sisko is the Emissary of the Prophets, a title and set of responsibilities with which Sisko is initially ill at ease. However, Sisko warms up to and eventually embraces his fated role in the Bajoran faith. When Sisko leads the Defiant into the wormhole to intercept a Dominion fleet, the Prophets intervene. Sisko, at this point, has not fulfilled his destiny; to ensure that he survives, the Prophets erase the Dominion forces from existence. Sisko plays a critical role in the intrigue of the Alpha Quadrant. His actions prove key in stopping an attempted coup d'état on Earth from his former captain, Admiral Leyton. During the Klingon invasion of Cardassia, he is crucial to exposing the Founder impersonating Klingon general Martok. Sisko's exploits continue during the Dominion's invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, eventually working alongside Vice Admiral William Ross to help plan massive actions against the Dominion and their Cardassian and Breen allies. Sisko's contributions to the war effort are sometimes more surreptitious, such as his clandestine work with Elim Garak to bring the Romulans into, and thus turn the tide of, the war. Sisko fulfills the Prophets' destiny for him in the series finale, "What You Leave Behind", by confronting the Kosst Amojan-possessed Gul Dukat. They fight, and Dukat seems to be the winner, but in a last effort, Sisko throws himself and Dukat into the fiery abyss of the Bajoran Fire Caves, and Sisko is pulled into the Prophets' plane of existence to live with and learn from them. Sisko imparts a farewell to his new—and pregnant—wife, Kasidy Yates, informing her that though he does not know when he will be able to return to her, he will eventually return. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director David Carson and teleplay writers and producers Rick Berman and Michael Piller based on concepts originally developed by Gene Roddenberry. * Attended Starfleet Academy from 2350-2354. * As of 2375, Captain Sisko is considered Missing in Action. Ranks held * Commander, from "Emissary" to "Facets". * Captain, from "The Adversary" to "What You Leave Behind" (end of the series) Related Pages * * quotes page * image gallery * image category * appearances list See also External Links * * Benjamin Sisko at Wikipedia * Benjamin Sisko at Memory Beta * Benjamin Sisko at Memory Alpha * Benjamin Sisko at TV Rage.com * Benjamin Sisko at the Uncyclopedia * Benjamin Sisko at the Star Trek Database References Category:2332 character births Category:Deep Space Nine personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Commanders Category:Starfleet Captains